


皮水 ‖ 反攻

by ohuoQAQ



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Lovers, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohuoQAQ/pseuds/ohuoQAQ
Summary: 看前警告⚠️：此文为水皮前提的皮水文也就是车是皮水车，提及水皮文段讲述的是皮皮被日烦了，反攻阿水的故事接受无能请绕道，点进来了就不要骂我嘤





	皮水 ‖ 反攻

**Author's Note:**

> 头回在凹三上发文，请多包涵

“那个，Sese啊，”一通不可描述之后皮克对着枕边人发问，“能不能让我上你一次？”

拉莫斯花了好长时间才弄明白床伴说了什么，那时他离入梦只差一毫。

数秒后他缓慢地把手从被子里伸出，抹了一把脸：“你怎么会有这种想法？”

“我觉得不是很公平……”

“什么？”

“都说爱是相互的，那做爱也应该是相互的。”

“你想玩69？”

“不是！”

皮克翻身面向仍旧迷糊着的拉莫斯，“以前都是你上我，今天我想上你一次。嗷！你干什么？”

他饱经摧残的大腿肉被拉莫斯被子下的手掐了一把。“是我没喂饱你还是你精力太旺盛？”

这两人上一轮不可描述结束于五分钟前，期间拉莫斯在皮克的屁股里留下了自己的精液，草率处理完毕后床单被弄湿了一大块——两个懒人都没有下床挪去浴室的心情，管他呢明天的事情明天再想办法。

“快他妈撒手！”皮克拍掉作乱的手后翻到拉莫斯身上，“你上了我那么多回，给我上一次又如何？”

“别闹！赶紧睡觉，我困死了……”

“别睡！睡就是你怕了，不敢让我操！”

“怎么可能！我拉莫斯从来不会害怕！”

“那你让我上一次！”

“等会……”

“你害怕了？”

“没有！上就上！”

事实证明，激将法对内心五岁拉莫斯永久有效。  
低级策略使用者皮克露出笑容，全然不顾自己内心与其同岁的事实。

皮克拿着润滑剂回来，发现拉莫斯已经掀开被子，一脸挑衅的大字型躺好了。

“你那什么傻逼表情。”他拧开盖子后将啫喱倒了一手，“把腿打开，我要你摆个M字形出来。”

“他妈的要求真多。”拉莫斯嘟囔着分开双腿，未勃起的阴茎和穴口暴露在空气中。

皮克吹了一声口哨。“真是难得，”他这么说道，“我得好好把握住机会才行。”

拉莫斯的嗤笑声还没出来一半就被他自己吞了回去，皮克沾满润滑剂的手指在他穴口处打转，转了几圈后探了进去。

他倒吸一口气，“你慢点，冷死了！”

“体会到我的感受了没？”对此皮克微微一笑，手上的动作反而加快了。

手指左戳右摸地开拓甬道，时不时上挑下刺几下，又附着内壁前摩后擦，感受到主人不由自主的颤抖时更是得寸进尺。

“我操……呃……”很少被使用的穴口被拓开，陌生的感觉从下传到上，拉莫斯忍不住小声叫唤。

第二根手指伸入，比第一根戳得更深——因为皮克的身高优势，他的手和脚都长的过分，此刻更是深刻体现。拉莫斯断续想着些有的没的，屁股里的手指像要打断他的思路一般分剪向前，戳刺得更深更用力，他又叫出了声，一种说不清道不明的感觉涌上脑中。

接着是第三根、第四根，继续着同样的任务，辛勤地开垦幽僻之境。等到拉莫斯发现自己的阴茎早已抬起头来时他终于意识到，那种奇怪的感觉，叫作“继续”。

“……继续。”他也这么说了出来，声线和斜立的腿一齐轻微颤抖。

“很高兴你喜欢这个。”皮克的声音里倒是盈满愉悦。“希望你能上瘾哦。”

拉莫斯不得不承认，一旦做开了后，他还真挺享受这个的。毕竟那不是别人，正是杰拉德皮克，准备操进自己屁股里的也是他的鸡巴——

妈的！当皮克掏出自己早已挺立的阴茎，拿龟头抵着下穴摩擦时，拉莫斯才想起两物的大小比较，兼容性似乎不是很乐观。他刚想出声说话，阴茎被皮克单手握住。

“怎么样，和以前不一样的感觉，很刺激吧？”翻身农奴笑嘻嘻地捏着地主的命根子，一边上下撸动一边盯着人明显爽到的脸。

“滚蛋！……唔……”情动的潮红爬上拉莫斯的脸颊。虽然嘴上说着拒绝，但腰肢早已不受控制地在床上扭动，开拓过的穴口一张一合。

典型的心口不一。意识到这一点后皮克笑得更开心了：“Sese不够坦诚啊。不就是想要亲爱的Geri的大鸡巴吗，那我给你就是了呗。”

“也不用怕进不去，Sese不是永远不会害怕的吗？刚才的扩张可不是白做的哦，不然可会伤到Sese的小屁股呢。”  
皮克没忍住大手挥起，在拉莫斯的右屁股蛋上猛地一拍，啪的一声响起，泛红的掌印留下。

拉莫斯挨了一巴掌，叫得粗狂毫无美感。但他补过的机会很快来到——皮克将他的龟头挺进了小穴里。那东西对于不经常使用的小口来说还是大了点，拉莫斯的呻吟声都变调了。

他自己都被这奇怪的声音惊到了，接着羞赧地捂住自己的嘴。其实也不怪他，毕竟是少体验的新鲜。

“哟哟哟，被Geri的大鸡巴插得这么爽吗？”皮克天生的大尺寸阴茎被紧致的括约肌裹住头部，环装内壁吸附着上面的皮肤，爽得他头皮发麻——从某种程度上说，这也是他的一个新鲜的体验。

说实话，平日里不管是场上还是床上都耀武扬威的皇马队长塞尔吉奥拉莫斯，今晚终于躺在了自己身下挨操（还是他自己自愿踩坑进来的），能体验一把他肖想已久的屁股简直人生无憾。

就是不知道拉莫斯有没有后悔之意。此刻他反手揪着床单，眯着眼睛捂着嘴，试图堵住呻吟声溢出嘴边。

这画面被皮克看在眼里，心里别提有多快乐了。吐出几口气后他往阴茎上又淋了些润滑剂，慢慢地捅进深处，半天才进去三分之二，内里温度颇高，说不清究竟是内壁的软肉挤压鸡巴还是鸡巴挤压软肉。

两个人同时叫出声来，拉莫斯的仍然捂在手里，不肯传大。但很快他的手被皮克按下：“不要压抑自己嘛，想叫就叫出来。”

拉莫斯明白这人是在曲线报复自己，一句脏话还没出口，皮克在他体内开始了抽送。

“啊……嗯，哈啊……操你的，轻点……”

“是你里面……太紧了，啊……”  
拉莫斯的后穴真的很紧，火热的肠壁紧紧吸住皮克的阴茎，令其寸步难行。皮克受不住了，抬手又在拉莫斯的屁股上扇了一巴掌：“夹那么紧干嘛，放松，不然进不去了。”

这一掌说轻不轻说重不重，却激得拉莫斯浑身一震，又是嗷的一声喊出来，括约肌倒也又猛地收缩，令皮克差点就交代出来了。

“嘶……看来Sese很喜欢被打屁股。”定了定神后皮克决定一不做二不休，直接全部送进去一插到底。

看到拉莫斯的反应，皮克内心又活动起来：拉莫斯的尖叫出声他是预料到的，没有人会对这样一个大鸡巴的贯穿毫无反应；但意料之外的是他眼角似乎反射出细小的光——天哪，那是眼泪吗？

“天哪，Sese……你哭了？”

太丢人了，拉莫斯这么想着。被一根鸡巴逼出眼泪，实在太丢人了。他羞愤地瞪着上方的皮克，却一点平日里的威慑力都没有，活像个失贞的良家妇男。

这当然都是假象，但眼眶泛红的拉莫斯看起来实在是太可怜了。皮克身体前倾，说道：“好啦，既然你不想叫那就不叫喽。”然后吻住了他。

他们开始用舌头打架，互相撕咬对方的嘴唇，同时下体也没闲着，插进，拔出，再插进，再拔出，重复几十遍，拉莫斯的呜呜咽咽被堵在唇舌间传不出去，生理性泪水滑落腮边。

真的很爽！感受着下体的搅动，两个人同时想到。

不知过了多久后拉莫斯觉得自己快要到了，阴茎前端不断流出前液，于是他锤了锤皮克的背，皮克疑惑地松嘴，唾液滴落在床单上。

“我要……要到了……”拉莫斯这么说着，从耳朵尖到胸口连着一大片潮红。

“这么快？噗……”

“闭嘴！唔嗯……”

其实皮克没有资格嘲笑拉莫斯，他自己之前被操了一次，腰快承受不住这运动量了，操拉莫斯时也爽的不行，早就有了交货的欲望。既然拉莫斯送了个台阶给他，那他肯定要物尽所能，各种方面的功能都用上。

不管怎么样，皮克体内的欠揍基因都在控制着他，尽量让他得罪更多的人。“弄了半天，我还是想听射在里面时你的声音。”

“操你！！嗯啊啊……”

皮克强撑着老腰在拉莫斯体内一阵冲刺，一只手抓着他的滴水的阴茎撸动，一只手上移掐弄他的乳头，嘴吸吮他通红的耳垂。各个敏感点被照顾的拉莫斯只得报复性地夹紧屁股，大有和皮克比试谁更持久之意。

最后皮克险胜，赢得了这场战役。显然拉莫斯是更加被动的那一个，被操的一塌糊涂的他乱叫着射了出来，精液糊在两人的腹肌上。皮克只来得及高兴了一秒，阴茎被内壁比以往更用力更紧致的绞住，像是在打劫他的精水。于是他劝说自己不是因为到极限了，而是善良地、慷慨地、大方地给予了他，将精液载着爱意灌进拉莫斯的身体里，最好不要浪费，全部都吃进去不要流出来才好，就像他之前对他做的那样。

“啧，真的比以前都快。”

“说明你不够持久，以后还是我来。”

“我看你明明挺享受的，要不明天换个体位，不对，以后都我来吧，包管你爽。”

“妈的滚蛋！之前日的腰不疼了？”

“嗷啊啊啊轻点轻点！”

（第二天一个腰疼一个屁股疼）


End file.
